<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by fangirl_screaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177214">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming'>fangirl_screaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Good vibes :D, Massage, Pain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not that severe, kind of, no beta we get executed like men, the title is so cheesy i know fgdhsjka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muscle soreness sucks, most of the time. </p>
<p>The only exception is when it creates an opportunity for you and your girlfriend to relax together.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>[Day 3 - Aches]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>you can find the prompt list by warpinator on tumblr <a href="https://warpinator.tumblr.com/post/635771665982341120/so-i-wanted-a-multiple-choice-prompt-list-come">here!</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the horrible muscle soreness that follows, Aoi enjoys her days off with Sakura.</p>
<p>They’re usually the days after an important swimming race or a martial arts competition. They both try to get their breaks on the same day, so they can spend time with each other more.</p>
<p>She looks forward to them, she loves being waken up late in the morning with a soft kiss on her forehead, the scent of freshly grilled donuts following right behind.</p>
<p>Or sometimes it’s her that’s awake early in the morning, when the sun’s barely up; the gentle rays leaking through the window of their shared bedroom, falling over Sakura’s peaceful expression and relaxed body. It’s a sight Aoi never gets bored of.  Every time, she stays for a little while, carefully observing each and every detail on her girlfriend even though she knows all of them. It’s only when her stomach rumbles rather loudly is when she reluctantly gets out of bed, pressing a chaste kiss on Sakura’s lips and skips towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>After they eat breakfast, they don’t usually do things that need too much energy. The rest of their days consist of binging a movie or a series they’ve been meaning to watch, yoga, makeovers, cuddling and massage sessions.</p>
<p>Arguably, it’s the massage sessions that is the most anticipated by both of them.</p>
<p>Aoi loves how—despite seeming rough and harsh—gentle Sakura’s hands are. They do their mellow dance on her shoulders, on her nape, then on her back. She instantly starts missing the warmth when Sakura’s done. There’s something so infinitely enchanting about Sakura and her touches, it never gets old.</p>
<p>Sakura adores how Aoi’s tiny and warm hands work so determined, rubbing the sore spots just the right way. They may seem too small, but be assured they are strong. Aoi also has the habit of peppering kisses on places she’s done massaging, and it never fails to send fuzzy shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>They usually order from the nearby ramen restaurant for dinner, and the delicious smell that spreads through the living room when they bring the packages in has been long since iconized. They have dinner with music accompanying them—they take turns deciding.</p>
<p>They go to bed early to wake up well-rested. They hold each other close; Sakura holds Aoi’s waist and Aoi wraps her arms around Sakura’s shoulders in return. With the solitude they provide each other, they ease into a peaceful and uninterrupted slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>